Help me Love
by LovelyHurt
Summary: My version of Only you, Hinata. Hinata was always the disappointment in her family. She never felt nor saw love in her family. Can Sasuke help her to love? sorry for bad summary!
1. Lost

**Okay. I'm gonna be truthful and say this is gonna be my version on a story that I thought was pretty cool :3 If you wanna check it out, it's title is ****Only you,Hinata by Mighty Dragon. ****It's an awesome story, really. :D All credit to the story line belongs to the one and only, Mighty Dragon :3 Let's just move onto the story before I start rambling off (Any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this Fanfiction will never belong to me and rightfully belongs to the awesome, Masashi Kishimoto. *goes into corner and cries* DX)**

(Hinata P.O.V)

'Why?! Why do I have to always be a dissapointment?!' Hinata thought as streams of tears ran down her face. She was running as far as her legs could carry her. It was night, so no one was out to see her running or her tears for that matter. 'It's not like they would even care' Hinata thought bitterly. Her family were the ones responsible for the tears running down her face. Mostly her dad though. She couldn't find it in her heart to blame him. Hinata knew in her heart that she was a true disappointment to the Hyuuga name. She was weak. Not strong like how her father wanted her to be. Hinata finally stopped by a river where she dropped to her knees, her tears being absorbed into the river's bank. The only comfort coming from her hands.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Sasuke sighed as he walked along the river's edge. He was annoyed and angered at how Sakura was acting. Seriously, she should just move on. Ino did, why couldn't she? It's like one thing goes in her ear and it goes out the other. 'I wonder what Hinata's doing?' Sasuke let a smile ghost his lips (*gasp*) at the thought of the one woman that made his heart race whenever she was in the same room as him, the one woman that made him short of breath at the slightest touch, and the only woman that made him actually want to hear her heavenly voice everyday.(unlike Sakura). The smile soon disappeared from his face as he saw the woman he has grown to love and recently lust for, sitting on her knees near the bank, sobbing into her hands. He was soon besides Hinata on his knee. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Sasuke softly asked. Hinata looked up, panic and shock written all over her face.

"oh Sasuke I'm s-sorry I...I-I'll l-leave so you c-can be a-alone" Hinata said as she moved to stand up.

"Hinata,tell me what's wrong." Sasuke firmly held her in place. Pale lavender eyes met black onyx ones. Sasuke could see the pain and despair in her eyes. Yet they still looked as beautiful as ever in Sasuke's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but, quickly closed it. Hinata started to tremble a bit as more tears came out of those lovely eyes. Sasuke hated seeing her like this so he did what he always wanted do. He pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Hinata was shocked to say the least but, quickly relaxed in his arms. 'He's so warm' was the last thought that entered her mind before she succumbed to sleep.

Sasuke was basking in his euphoria from being able feel her soft skin against his and was snapped out it when he looked down to see Hinata's head resting against his torso. He smiled softly down at her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He slowly leaned down and whispered "I will always be here for you. I love you with all my heart Hina-hime" Sasuke then walked to his apartment carrying Hinata as she cuddled up to him.

**I'm really sorry it was so short! DX But it took hours to write this Dx I'm trying my best! I'll try to update as soon as possible tho (: Thank you so much for reading! Until next time :3 **

**~LovelyHurt out**


	2. Fear

**I'm baaaaackkk :D missed me? of course you didn't! :D Well just to say I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible so maybe miss me little bit? no? okay then. I'm gonna do a shoutout to: (Miss Taurus) for being my first review! :D Thanks so much! And for that "selizabthe andrews suke" bit well that was just my sis typing XD I didn't notice until after. But now I know! And the italics well the editing thing automatically put it as italics :P But I'm trying to fix that! Thanks for the advice :D it helped! **

**(Naruto nor the characters in Naruto will ever belong to me and only belongs to the awesome Misashi Kishimoto ;_;) **

**Now on to the story!**

**(Hinata dream P.O.V)**

_"You're a disgrace Hinata! You're a weakling and will always be a weakling! You shame our family name!" Hinata's father yelled at her. He towered above her as she cowered back._

_"No I'm not," Hinata all but whispered in her soft voice. _

_"What did you say?!" Anger was evident in Hiashi's eyes and tone. He saw Hinata cower in fear of his voice. Hiashi grabbed a handful of her hair and held her up to the point where she was face to face with him._

_"what did you say?" Hiashi repeated in a dangerously calm voice. Hinata whimpered as she tried to claw his hands from her hair. She looked at him, her pale lavender eyes silently begging for mercy. _

_"TELL ME!" demanded Hiashi in his anger. _

_"I'm not weak" Hinata sobbed softly. Hiashi's eyes hardened, full of rage and coldness. He raised his hand and brought it down arcross her-_

"Hinata! Wake up!" a voice yelled, echoing across her mind. Hinata bolted up at the sound of the deep familar voice. Tears were running down her cheeks as her widened eyes took in her surrondings. This room was not hers nor was the voice that had wakened her was neji's. The room had walls painted with black, with a large window to the side that had dark blue curtains drawn, a mahogany dresser, and in front of Hinata was a very concerned Sasuke that had a rather tight hold on her arms.

"Hinata what's wrong?" There was concern and fear laced in Sasuke's voice as he spoke. Wait...Sasuke? Concerned? 'My mind must be playing tricks on me,' thought Hinata, 'No way can Sasuke Uchicha, The last avenger, be concerned about a weakling like me' But still, the concern was clearly in his eyes. With all the attention from Sasuke, a blush slowly crept up to her cheeks as Hinata bowed her head down.

"S-sorry Uchicha-san, I-I didn't mean t-to s-startle y-you,there's n-nothing wr-wrong" Hinata softly said. Sasuke looked at Hinata knowing there was something wrong but, decided to drop it for now.

"Okay as long as you're fine" Sasuke's eyes widened at the words he just said...out loud. Apparently Hinata was also surprised because a even darker blush ran across her face. Sasuke mentally scolded himself for making her feel uncomfortable.

"Th-thank y-you Uchicha-san, ano do you k-know the ti-time?" asked the blushing Hyuuga.

"It's about noon, why?" Sasuke saw the blush immediatly fade and a pale face replacing it. At that moment three BANGS could be heard from Sasuke's door. Hinata looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes and reached out for his arm to find that his arm was already wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Sasuke looked down at Hinata with softness and care in his eyes. He bent down and whispered in her ear, his hot breath touching her neck making her shiver slightly, "I'll protect you, don't worry." After that a loud crash could be heard throughout the apartment and a booming voive bellowed "HINATA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**Cliffhanger? nah It's just too troublesome to write anymore :P I'm still working on making these chapters longer so no blame me k? Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible :D Til next time!**

**~LovelyHurt out**


End file.
